Double-ended paddles are commonly used by paddlers for propelling the water craft, most usually kayaks, over the water surface. The paddler supports the paddle in front of him or her and generally makes alternating water strokes with the left and right ends of the paddle. On a long trip, a paddler can easily become fatigued from the exertion involved in paddling, supporting the weight of his or her arms and supporting the weight of the paddle. The present invention is designed to reduce the strain on the paddler by supporting the weight of the paddle and at least part of the weight of the paddlers arms and shoulders, and by assisting the paddler in the paddle lift component of the paddle stroke.